Roma no Tomato
by Ceri Moriarty
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Lovi has a gift for Antonio. Gakuen AU, same as Firework and concern for a Tsundere, Valentine's Spamano for my dearest Spain-nee-chan.


a/n: This is Valentine's Spain/Romano for my beloved nee-chan, pineapple desu. I thought that since I'm Romano and she's Spain, it would be appropriate.

Disclaimer: Tomatoes are red/Basil is green/I don't own/Anything that you see.

This is set in a gakuen (high-school) AU, the same one as Comfort Food and Firework. Also, the reason Antonio refers to it as Saint Valentine's Day is because that's how it's referred to in Spanish. And in Italian. And that's technically the correct (original) name.

Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!

_Hetalia!_

Antonio was putting his books in his locker when he heard a small cough behind him. He turned to see Lovino, looking either embarrassed or angry about something—it was difficult to tell which. "Good morning, Lovi," Antonio greeted.

Lovino cleared his throat again before speaking. "Good morning, toma—Antonio." The name was said with difficulty, as if the speaker didn't use it often.

Antonio blinked. "I think that's the first time you haven't called some variation of 'tomato bastard'," he realised. "Is something wrong? Did you run out of tomatoes again—"

"No, you stupid—stupid!" Lovino blushed furiously. "H-have you looked at a calendar recently?"

Antonio panicked inwardly. _Oh, no, I forgot Lovi's birthday!_ he thought. "Eh…no, I don't think I have!" he said cheerfully, hoping that the the resulting rage-fit from Lovino would be manageable.

Instead of exploding (and turning that _adorable_ shade of red—just like a little tomato!), Lovino sighed. "It's February fourteenth, bas—stupid."

A metaphorical lightbulb went _ding_. "Oh, Saint Valentine's Day!" Antonio exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Lovi, I completely forgot, so I don't have anything prepared or anything, but maybe we could go on a date or something?"

Lovino shook his head, cheeks dusting with a light red. (Antonio squealed inwardly.) "N-no, it's fine, toma—Antonio. I-I mean, you always do n-nice things for m-me, s-so I thought that i-it was _m-my_ turn to do something n-nice for once." He took his hands our from behind his back, where they'd been until then. In his left hand, there was a card (red, not pink, Antonio noted), and in his right hand, there was a round red object. Antonio almost thought it was tomato, until he saw that a), it was made of cloth and stuffing, and b), it had a little scowling face and curl made from wire. It was a Tomato-Lovi.

Antonio's eyes widened, then snapped shut as he beamed joyfully and engulfed Lovino in a tackle-hug. "_It's so __**cute**_!" he exclaimed. "It's the second-cutest thing I've ever _seen_!" Did you make this, Lovi?"

Flushing an embarrassed red, Lovino attempted to free himself (and failed). "O-of course I made it!" he snapped. Then he paused. "Wait a second. So…if th-that's the _second_-cutest thing you've seen…wh-what's the f-first?"

"The real Lovi, of course!" Antonio exclaimed happily, clinging to Lovino like a tomato to a vine.

"Let me go, you crazy, cute-obsessed bas—stupid!" Lovino yelled.

Antonio released him from the death grip instantly and looked at Lovino more seriously. "Lovi…" he began hesitantly.

"What?" Lovino demanded, folding his arms irritably.

Antonio grinned. "Even though the Tomato-Lovi is adorable, spending time with the _real_ Lovi is still better."

Lovino blushed, scowled, and looked away. "I…same to you, I guess. Tomato freak."

Antonio laughed at the (cute) nickname. It was impossible, he decided, for Lovi to be anything other than absolutely adorable.

_Hetalia!_

a/n: Now I want a Tomato-Lovi. IT WOULD BE SO CUTE! Then again, it _is_ Lovi, and it's impossible for Lovi to be anything other than absolutely adorable.

If anyone gets the joke in the title, laugh. I know, it's not very funny. Also, there is a Hatafutte Parade-ish line. _Migite ni wa…hidarite ni wa…_

I hope you like it, pineapple desu! I hope you liked it as much as Antonio liked the Tomato-Lovi!

Please, everybody, do tell me what you think of it! There's a little button down there that needs your love!


End file.
